The Chameleon Files
by Thankunext121
Summary: What if Cammie was abducted with her father by the Circle of Cavan? What happens when Cammie never started at Gallagher but was held captive unwilling to give up the precious information her father entrusted her with? What if she escapes but the COC is still after her? Zach is sent to find her. Will have Zammie, will just take a chapter or two to get there. Does have some violence.
1. The Beginning

**Please let me know what you think :) Just warning, there is a lot of violence in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by the lovely Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

~30 June 2001, 18:48:22~

 _We were at home when it all happened, I was watching the television and all of a sudden the power was cut. It was 6:48 pm and pitch black inside our house. I followed my instinct and blended into the nearest wall, awaiting the attack I could feel in my bones. I kept looking around but nothing until I heard a taunting male voice._

 _"Come out come out wherever you are, we have men surrounding this house and in this house. You will not be escaping on my watch."_

 _I could feel myself tensing up as I contemplated my options, I was only 10 years old and there was no way I could take on a grown man and win. I had sparred with my dad and uncle Joe, but it was always for training and sometimes fun. But they always went easy on me as I was so young. The tall dark haired man was getting closer and closer to me and the next thing I know he was in front of me and I dropped to the floor swinging my leg out in a circular motion in an attempt to trip him, but I wasn't quiet enough. He kicked me in the face and my face hit the wall and he was picking me up, had me in a head lock and I could feel a gun right next to my ear. No one could help me. Dad was somewhere in the house, mom was on a mission who knows where with my uncle and aunt were._

 _"Come out Matthew or I blow your daughters brains out all over the wall!" The man yelled, but my dad did not come out of hiding nor did he try and fight the man, it was just silence. I felt a sigh of relief, he needed to run and get help. The bad men couldn't get the information he knew, at least they didn't know I knew it too."Make a noise girl." He said to me so he could show my dad he was not bluffing._

 _"Run daddy!" I yelled and in response the man punched me in the stomach with his gun which made me cry out in pain. Then I could hear movement outside of the room, men were entering the house. My dad began to emerge from the shadows and I felt my heart fall out of my chest._

 _"Don't you dare touch her again." He said as he stared the man down and the man menacingly laughed._

 _"You don't make the rules here, I do. Now put down your gun and let the men behind you cuff you and you come with us willingly, and we won't harm your daughter today." He said calmly to my dad, and to my disbelief my dad put his gun down. I couldn't help myself._

 _"NOOO! Daddy go!" I yelled but the man kept his word, he didn't hit me again, he only tightened his grip and shushed me._

 _"Cammie bear it's going to be okay. Daddy will come home. I love you." He said as the men cuffed him and then knocked him out._

 _"Aww how sweet," the man holding me said, "too bad we're taking you with us too." And then I felt a slap on my neck as I drifted into darkness._

~1 June, 2006~

I stared at my wall as I recalled that memory and I felt my heart sink again, just as it had 5 years ago. I have been in a secret Circle of Cavan base since that day. My father and I had not given the the information they desired. My father said their organization got defeated by the CIA but a few core members survived including Catherine Goode, who was one of my core torturers. My dad told me everything he knew just in case he went missing or died. He didn't take into account that I could be taken with him to be used as leverage to get him to talk. He never budged and to this day they don't know I know. But I know the second they know they will begin to torture him and possibly kill him to get me to talk. I took a deep breath as I knew someone would be coming to get me very soon. On queue, I heard a knock on my cell door.

"Cameron Morgan, time to go." Steve said, the same voice I have been hearing for the last year. He came to get me everyday for my daily questioning. I stood up off my rickety bed and sighed as I was ready for the day. The room where they tortured me was just a minute down the hall. Steve and I had gotten used to each other's company, he didn't like me I knew that but over the year he had become less rough with me, I think he may have a daughter. He gestured for me to exit the room and walk in front of him to our destination. There were no other words exchanged with us today, I was exhausted and not in the mood for conversation, I also had a bad feeling about today. I reached the door and it was unlocked like everyday, I took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Well good morning my dear." Said Catherine as I entered the room. I gave her a fake smile and went to my seat.

"Well someone is not very talkative this morning, but you will be." She said as they wheeled my father in on a wheelchair. This is the first time I have seen him in 6 months, 3 days and 6 hours. It took everything for me not to cry, he looked exhausted like he hadn't slept since the last time I saw him.

"What did you do to him." I sneered as I tried to step closer to him but Steve stepped between us with a look in his eye of don't you even think about it. So, I stopped and continued to just look at my dad, who looked back at me and in his eyes he was saying _I love you_ , which I returned.

"Well, he will not give him the information we need, but he let something slip this morning that neither of you will tell us what we need to know." Catherine said and my heart stopped, he slipped up. They know I know, oh god. "Now Cameron, you will tell us what we need to know this second or I shoot your dad in the heart, right here, right now." The tears were threatening to fall, I couldn't tell her. It was too important to break now and she knew once she killed him I would never tell her. I looked back at my dad, my eyes filled with sorrow.

"I can not do that Catherine but you know that." I said then moved my gaze, to show her I would stand my ground.

"Alright, you made your choice. Just remember I gave you an option." She said coldly as she shot my dad in the heart. Right in front of me. I saw the life drain from his body and his head go limp. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I punched Steve out and made my way for Catherine and her gun.

Grant POV

I heard a shot, all I knew was I was out of time to get the Morgans out of here. I had to act now, I called for reinforcements and headed towards the shot and commotion.

 **Please please review!**


	2. The Escape

**So sorry the chapter is a little late, exams ran late and then well holidays :) I did try and make it longer to compensate :)**

 **Thank you to ALLY CARTER 4 EVER and the guests that reviewed :) I will continue to do my best and keep it as interesting as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter :)**

Chapter 2: The Escape

Cammie POV

~1 June 2006~

Catherine tried to shoot me but I dodged it as I continued to lunge at her and knock the gun out of her hands. I had two options, one to kill her and remain in the Circle's custody or knock her out and have a possibility of escaping and coming back for her. All I knew that was my father was dead and my mother was out there somewhere looking for us and hoping we were still alive.

I couldn't kill her, I had to keep my promise to my father. They could not get the list, no matter what. I crashed into Catherine and she landed on her back on the cement floor.

Grant POV

As I ran towards the gun shot I thought of why they put Zach and I on this mission. First off, Zach's last name is Goode which meant his mother was one of the most high ranking circle agents there was. There would be no questions surrounding him joining and playing a double agent while attending Blackthorne Institute and recruiting agents from the inside. Which worked for my cover and allowed me access into the secret facilities. As well as Zach is one of my best friends and I had known him since a year before we both started at Blackthorne and he told me he didn't want to work for the circle. So, we got together with the Director of the CIA and he told us that there had been high value agents captured by the circle who they still believed to be alive. Zach and I agreed to go undercover and act as triple agents. We only had the names of Matthew Morgan and his daughter Cameron Morgan to go off. They said they had several other agents go after them but none of them were able to get close enough to the inner circle to know their precise location. As all they could find out was that they were alive and not talking.

"Shadow, I am 30 seconds away, where are you?" I said into my coms unit as I continued towards the interrogation rooms.

"Greek God, I am just securing our way out with Hacker." Zach replied.

I have never met the Morgans in my time here, I mostly just collected the information from the interrogations and over heard Steve complain about this Cameron Morgan and how she was too nice to be someone in captivity. Zach said he had met Matthew once but never Cameron, he said his mother was too worried he might be interested in her. Which is completely absurd as Zach is by modern definitions a player and doesn't stay with a girl for longer than a week.

I heard another gunshot and a loud crash and ran even faster than I thought was physically possible for me, even in my fantastic physical shape that I was in. Zach had chosen my code name as I did indeed resemble a Greek God.

Just as I turned the corner I could see Steve's legs on the floor and the door into the interrogation room was wide open. I could see a girl on top of Catherine fighting for control and a limp Matthew in a chair with blood seeping out of his gunshot wound, he was dead.

"Get over here you fool and help me!" Catherine screamed at me as I walked in, and just then Cameron noticed me and I could see in her eyes she was scared.

"Here to help." I said casually as I lifted Cameron off of her and proceeded to punch Catherine so hard in the side of the face she passed out.

"It's time to go and we don't have long. I'm sorry about your father Cameron but you can trust me, the CIA sent me." I said to Cameron as I could see she was contemplating what to do. She eventually nodded her head and followed me.

"You can call me Cammie, I mean you are helping me escape." She said as she followed me through the maze of the facility.

"Okay Cammie, well my name is Grant and we have contacted your mother so once we are out of here we will take you to HQ and you can hopefully see her soon." I replied as we continued down the halls, but we were almost in the parking garage and would be able to meet Zach and Jonas.

"It's nice to meet you Grant and thanks." She said.

"Stop flirting Greek God and hurry up and get here, you needed to be here 2 minutes and 45 seconds ago." Zach said through our coms and I snickered as well Cammie seemed like a nice girl, but was definitely not my type. I would rather keep her as a friend and she seemed like Zach's type anyways. I guess his mother may have been right after all but we would be finding out soon enough anyways.

"We are here man, relax." I said back into my coms as we burst through the door and there was 3 men in between us and the van. Zach couldn't come out as it would completely blow is cover and he would never be able to return.

"You take those two and I have this one." Cammie said as she started ahead, obviously thinking of the best plan. However, at least if she could distract one I could deal with the other two and come back to help her. She had been in captivity so long, I wasn't sure if she was even trained and if she would have the energy to take that beefy guy down.

I kicked into action and had one guy down within a few seconds but the second guy was tougher and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Cammie was holding her own against her guy, but would need to outsmart him in order to defeat him. I finally got my guy in a choke hold and held on until I felt him pass out and then moved to help Cammie. But to my surprise she was sliding under him and then roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head and he was on the concrete passed out.

"Let's go!" I said as we ran to the van and I opened the back doors and we got in. Zach was there smirking at us as we entered in.

"Grant, the mission was for two Morgans not just one." Zach said as he shook his head at me, obviously unaware that Matthew had been shot.

"Well, when I got there, Matthew was already dead and this one was giving Catherine a run for her money." I replied as I didn't want Cammie to distrust us anymore than I knew she already did. And to find out the guy in front of her was the son of the woman who just killed her father probably wasn't the best idea.

"Okay, so Cameron, what happened? What was different today?" Zach asked as he looked deep into her eyes and I could tell he did care as she was now fatherless and it was his mothers fault. He always felt like it was his fault whenever something awful like this happened.

Cammie POV

This guy beside Grant stared at me as he asked his question. What was different? I honestly had no idea, all I could think of is that my father must have slipped up and that they would have a better chance with me than him. But did I want to tell him this? No. Would I be able to talk about the moments I lived just fifteen minutes ago where I watched the life drain from my own father right in front of me and all I did was watch? I had to, I had no choice. I spent years building up a wall to protect myself from emotional torture and in all these years, but this was the worst hour of my life.

"Well, I could tell something was different as Catherine looked more smug than normal. Once Steve wheeled my father in, I knew something bad was going to happen. I don't know what they have been doing to him as since we had been taken that was the second time I had seen him. She asked for the list again, as she did everyday and I said no. She told me to tell her or she would kill my father. I couldn't give her that information, I knew either way she would kill my father. So, I kept my ground but once I saw he was gone, I lost composure and knocked out Steve and went for Catherine. Thats around when Grant came in and you know the rest." I said, keeping my face as stone cold as I could, but it was hard keeping my eyes from tearing up as I kept seeing the images of my father dying right in front of me.

As I kept trying to keep my composure, I couldn't help myself but to stare at the boy across from me with emerald green eyes, they were captivating. Then again, I had been in captivity for 5 years and it's not like I got to see other people my age. But he was different from Grant, his eyes told me he knew pain but I wasn't sure what kind of pain.

"Okay, so Catherine never got the information she was after. Once we get to the CIA you will tell them everything that has happened over the last 5 years and then you will see your mother and we will have to find a safe place for you. And, just to clear the air I do apologize for my mothers behaviour and I am sorry for the loss of your father. I just want to be frank and my name is Zach." He said and I couldn't help myself, I began to fill with anger. I lost my father, but that woman has a son who is across from me who is alive and well. But, he did help me escape so I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt, for now.

"Well Zach, I am sorry that is your mother.' I said as I continued to keep my face straight. Trying to not think about how enticing this boy in front of my was he was a rugged handsome, and I couldn't help myself from wanting to know more about him.

"Yah, me too." He replied as he half smiled and turned to the boy driving, who honestly hardly looked like he should be driving. "What's our ETA Jonas?"

"Well, approximately 5 hours, 45 minutes and 22 seconds as long as we don't hit any traffic." This one seemed a little dorkier than the other two. I could tell he was more book and tech smart which is probably why he was the one driving. "Oh, and by the way my name is Jonas." He said to me.

"Hi Jonas." I said as I smiled back at him.

"Just a question Cammie." Grant said as he looked at me and I nodded my head in response. "How is it that you were able to fight that guy off? Like I know you have spy parents as well but like you've been a prisoner for 5 years."

"Well Grant, I grew up sparring with my parents and aunt but they they did start training me as a spy as soon as I could walk. So, I just continued to work out and work on my skills with my limited interaction with people." I said as I shrugged it off, it really wasn't that impressive to me, I was sloppy and could have done way better if I had been able to continue my training.

"That makes sense, well if you need any pointers, I'm happy to help." Grant said as he smiled at me and slightly shoved me in the arm. Meanwhile Zach snickered and smirked across from us. God, that smirk was annoying but extremely attractive on him.

"As if, I would be more suited to help her catch up man." He said as he smirked which caused Grant to laugh.

"Whatever man, whatever. Cammie, if your tired you can take a nap if you like. As Jonas said, we are still 5 hours away." Grant said as I yawned.

"Ya okay, that might be a good idea." I said and even though the spy in me did not want to fall asleep near strangers, my body was giving me choice as I leaned across the van seats and went into a deep sleep.

 **There it is! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. The CIA

**Sorry it took so long, happy reading! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter :)**

Chapter 3: The CIA

Cammie POV

~2 June 2006~

I wasn't sure how long I slept for, but it was the first decent sleep I had had in 5 years. I still had my eyes closed and was keeping my breathing steady as I listened in on the conversation that was going on between my rescuers.

"What do you think the director will say to us?" I heard Grant ask.

"Honestly, may not be happy we weren't able to save Matthew, but at least we know for sure the circle did not obtain the information they were seeking." Zach responded, probably with a shrug.

"Ya that's true, but won't that mean they will keep coming after her?" Grant asked.

"Yes it does, and her mother is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy so I'm assuming she will be enrolled and we could probably convince Headmistress Morgan and Dr. Steve to agree to an exchange and we could gather a group of guys we trust to look after them?" Zach responded, wait my mother left the field and left to run a school for spies? I didn't even know she applied or was even wanting to do that. Granted I haven't been able to see her or even speak to her in five years.

"I don't think it will be a problem at all." Jonas responded. "The only problem will be Zach keeping business and work separated." He continued as he added a laugh.

"Ohh Jonas you are onto something, he has been staring at Cammie while she's been asleep."

"No, I have just been watching out or her. And well she looks peaceful." Zach responded, awe he's totally covering his tracks. I did my best to keep my composure, and by composure I meant fake sleeo.

"Well ya, this is her first time outside that facility in five years man…" Grant replied to him but continued to shake his head at him.

"Oh shut up." Zach said in a laugh. I almost wanted to make some sort of sassy remark about him watching me sleep, but decided against it.

"Hey Zach, we are here you might want to wake Cammie." Jonas said and i immediately rolled my eyes.

"I am already awake if you hadn't already know and Zach, it is creepy to watch someone sleep." I said and scrunched my nose but didn't wait for a reply. "Will I be able to see my mother soon?"

"Well, you will get debriefed here in the CIA HQ and then either your mother will be here or we will bring you to her." Grant said as Zach sat there almost dumbfounded he didn't realize I was listening.

"Thanks Grant." I said with a half smile.

Once the car was parked Grant helped me out of the van as Zach walked ahead and into the base to let the Director know we were here, I'm assuming.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Grant as I watched him disappear through the doors.

"Honestly, no. I've never seen him so fascinated before." He replied suggestively and wiggling his eye brows at me.

"Fascinated? By me? HA." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, he is serious. I think you were not what he was expecting to find." Jonas piped in.

"And what exactly were you expecting?" I asked.

"Someone who had no spirit left and weak. Because that's what Catherine does. We never expected that someone could have spite after her. And we have unfortunately seen what she does to people who don't give her what she wants." Jonas said almost calculated.

"She definitely tried her best to break my spirit…" I said but my mind went back to my father and how the life was drained out of him. "She broke my dad, but I'm thinking she broke him by letting him watch her and her guards torture me as well as torturing him." Sadly my eyes went to the floor and I began to walk towards the doors Zach had just went through.

Grant and Jonas shared a look and quickly caught up to me.

"Cammie, Zach is nothing like his mother. Don't fault him for what she has done, okay?" Jonas pleaded with me and I looked at him and his eyes were saying the same thing Jonas was.

"Okay." Was all I said as I continued onwards. Although I did believe him, there was something different about Zach and it wasn't evil.

"Ah Cameron, it is nice to meet you. I have been speaking with your mother and once we finish I will bring you to her myself." The Director of the CIA said as he caught sight of me. "My name is

Gerald Springer, and if you would follow me we can begin." I sadly smiled and followed suit as Zach joined up with Grant and Jonas and walked past me without a second look.

Grant POV

I watched as Zach walked right past Cammie and refused to even look at her and I couldn't help but have a look of confusion.

"Dude, what the fuck." I said as soon as Cammie was out of sight.

"What was what?" Zach asked.

"Cammie." Jonas said as if Zach were stupid.

"What about her?"

"Well, you've never looked or acted that way around a girl well, ever. And now you act like she doesn't exist?" Jonas said.

"She was the mission, and the mission is complete. That't the end of it."

"Bullshit Zach." I said as I grabbed Zach's arm. "She is the best thing to happen to you and the sooner you see that the better."

"She is just a girl, that I don't know and have no intention of getting to know. I know you guys like her and go ahead and befriend her but all she was to me was a mission. Now let's go we have a long drive back to Blackthorne to pack and take the jet to Gallagher. Our new mission is to protect her and make sure the Circle doesn't get what she knows." Zach replied as he shook off my hand and continued on to the van.

I shared a look with Jonas and knew that we would be in for a long drive back home and this was going to be one long semester.

Cammie POV

Director Springer led me to a conference room in the basement, I'm not sure exactly how many levels down we were but it was at least 10. _Notice everything_. My dad's voice said in my head and I did my best to notice as much as I could.

"Here we are Ms. Morgan, if you would be so kind to tell me what happened." He asked as he led me into the room and closed the door behind us.

And I proceeded to tell him everything. The day we were taken to this morning when Catherine killed my father. Of course leaving out what Catherine wanted me to tell her. That was something no one needed to know. And if they knew I knew, I would never leave.

The Director listened intently to me and took notes and his face was extremely sympathetic when I mentioned my father.

"Well, thank you child. I am sorry for your loss but you are safe now. Once we heard from the boys we contacted your mother and she is waiting a few floors up to bring you to the Gallagher Academy. It should be safe for you there and you can learn how to be a spy. I know that school isn't in session for much longer but finals have just started. So you will have the summer to get settled."

I nodded in response as we headed to the elevator and I was minutes away from seeing my mother again for the first time since I was taken.

The elevator doors opened and I saw her, I knew it was her and immediately tears began forming as I ran over to the woman who birthed me, the strongest woman I knew and hugged her and we cried as we fell to the floor together. For 467 seconds we were collapsed on the floor embraced and crying both tears of happiness and sadness. I was home, but dad was gone and would never come home.

 **I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. The Spy

**Happy reading! :) I didn't follow the music that was out at the time, sorry! Also had time so updated a lot faster than normal :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter :)**

Chapter 4: The Spy

Cammie POV

~4 July 2006~

After my mom and I's emotional reunion she had taken me straight to the Gallagher Academy. It was in Roseville, Virginia and honestly it looked like a castle that the royal family would live in. But obviously it was a castle full of spies.

I had been here for one month and two days and all I did was train. I had to be ready for Catherine, she was not one to give up. But neither was I, she had broken me not that I showed it. Grant and Jonas were right, she did break me but they saved me before reality sank in. I felt as I had hit rock bottom, but it also allowed me to push forward and train even harder than I could have every imagined. Everyday for at least four hours a day all I did was physically train and then I was also teaching myself how to hack into various agencies. I was determined to become the best, and I know I will.

All of the students had left for summer so only a few selected people stayed on campus for the summer. My so called security detail (which included Jonas and Grant, Zach left after a week and hasn't been back since), my mom, my aunt and my godfather. They would occasionally help me train but most of the time I was left to be by myself.

"How goes the training today?" Grant said as he walked into the room and looked as if he was here to spar with me and help me learn how to use both my strengths and weaknesses.

"Oh it's going, you here to spar with me?" I asked, Grant still went easy on me as if he truly tried to fight me he would probably knock me out within a minute.

"Oh ya, I'l stay here and spar with you as long as you turn off this god awful music."

"HA! Are you serious? This is my jam!" I replied back to Grant as I turned up the music even louder, but I felt another set of eyes on me which I chose to ignore at that moment.

"You don't even know the lyrics Cam!" Grant responded and I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side as I prepared myself to sing the song. Not that he knew I was actually a good singer but hey, a spy has many talents.

" _Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles_

 _Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble_

 _Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines_

 _Buy myself all of my favourite things_

 _Been through some bad shit I should be a sad bitch_

 _Who woulda though it'd turn me to a savage?_

 _Rather be tied up with calls and not strings_

 _Write my own checks I write what I sing, yeah._ "

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT! I can spar to this garbage!" Grant gave in after the intro course, but I wasn't done yet and continued to sing as we circled each other and began to spar. But it had been a few weeks since Grant and I had last sparred and I had been training, a lot.

" _My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossy_

 _Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin'_

 _You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it_

 _I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

 _I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it_

 _You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it_

 _I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_ "

I continued as he took his first punch at me as I ducked and kicked up from a crouched position and got him in the stomach. He almost lost his footing and I continued on the offensive. He grinned back at me as he realized, today he could fight me at full strength.

" _Wearing a ring but ain't gon' be no "Mrs."_

 _Bought matching diamonds for six of my bitches_

 _I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches_

 _Think retail therapy my new addiction_

 _Whoever said money can't solve your problems_

 _Must not have had enough money to solve em'_

 _They say "Which one?" I say "Nah, I want all of em'"_

 _Happiness is the same price as red bottoms_ "

Once he caught his footing back he tried to roundhouse kick me but I grabbed his foot and flipped him instead. He was on the mat and I quickly flipped back and straddled him on the ground but the second he noticed he might lose he pushed me off with ease and we were back to circling.

" _My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'_

 _The way it shine, I know you've seen it_

 _I bought a crib for just the closet_

 _Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yeah_

 _I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it_

 _I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it_

 _You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it_

 _I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_ "

I punched first but he caught my fist and pushed me back. Then I kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face with my other hand. Then quickly turned and roundhouse kicked him the face again.

" _Yeah, my receipts be lookin' like phone numbers_

 _If it ain't money, then wrong number_

 _Black card is my business card_

 _The way it be settin' the tone for me_

 _I don't mean to brag , but I be like "put it in the bag," yeah_

 _When you see them racks, they stacked up my ass, yeah_

 _Shoot, go from the store to the booth_

 _Make it all back in one loop, gimme the loot_

 _Never mind, I got the juice_

 _Nothing but net when we shoot_

 _Look at my neck, look at my jet_

 _Ain't got enough money to pay me respect_

 _Ain't no budget when I'm on the set_

 _If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah_ "

At this point I could see Grant was getting mad, I had gotten more hits on him than he had me. But I was faster than him and had been working on my strength. He came at me full force. Punch. Punch. Kick. I was able to avoid the punches but fell backwards from the kick, not onto the mat but close.

" _I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it_

 _I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it_

 _You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it_

 _I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_ "

I had him just where I wanted him, thinking he would win. I slid on my back through his legs and jumped up to kick him from behind but he was anticipating it and quickly tried to grab me. I maneuvered and flipped him over my shoulders and onto the mat. I had him pinned this time and he would not let him up.

"And that's how its done ladies and gentleman!" I said as I got off him laughing.

"You've gotten significantly better since I last sparred with you! Jeesh I wasn't expecting that today."

"Well, it's almost all I've been doing. And that song gives me an extra power boost." I responded with a wink.

"It's not all the song Cam, you've come really far. I'm proud of ya." Grant said smiling and came over to give me a hug. Over the month he has become a brotherly figure for me and besides my family the only people who I could really hangout with.

"Haha thanks, and hey is Zach back yet?" I asked as I knew he was listening because I had a feeling he was the one watching Grant and I spar.

"No not yet, he said he's be back yesterday so who knows at this point but you've still got Jonas and I! But hey you should go change and get ready for dinner."

"Yeah yeah I know I am disgustingly sweaty, I'll see you at dinner!" I said as I jogged over to the women's change room to shower and change into some comfy clothes.

Zach was on my mind and I wasn't sure why. Wherever I turned I felt as if his emerald green eyes were watching me from afar making sure I was safe. not that I needed protection at this point, but the sentiment was there, but I was also technically his mission so who knows at this point. Grant and Jonas stopped treating me as a mission once they got me to the Director, but not Zach. He was… different. Was the only word I can think of, he saw me and didn't just look at me like the person his mother was after.

After I finished washing up I began walking towards my mom's office as I wanted to talk to her before I went to dinner but then I overheard a voice and went over to the secret passageway that allowed me to listen in on the conversation.

"What am I going to do Joe? She won't stop trying to get Cammie back until she give up whatever she won't tell her or can't remember. Matthew died to keep it a secret, can Cam knows. Not that she will say anything to anyone not even me." I over heard my mom say.

"Rachel, if she won't tell us, it's for our own protection. She watched her own father die, for a secret she possesses. Have you seen how much she has been training?" My god father Joe Solomon responded to her.

"Of course I see it that way as well, but my own daughter's childhood was taken away because of this secret. She is training so hard to compensate what she missed over the last few years. I have no idea how she has the strength to move forward. I don't know if she has even processed or began to mourn her own father's death. She jumped into training."

"Are you really surprised? That's how Matthew dealt with grief and stress as well, he trained and trained. A lot has happened to over the past five years that we still don't know about. It will take her time to process what happened and if training helps her focus so be it. But even once she processes what has happened to her, who knows if she will tell us. You know how Catherine is, I was shocked to see the girl that was returned to us. Not broken but such a strong will to move forward."

"You mean a strong will for revenge Joe. You know how dangerous that can be for a spy."

They were worried about me?

"Yes I know Rachel, but that anger will subside and she will move on and be safe."

"I don't know Joe, I see something in her that wasn't there before she was taken and a part of her that is missing."

"Yes and that is bound to happen, she lived in a cell and was tortured for five years. She appears to be connecting with Grant and Jonas and that is a good thing. Your girl is still in there she is slowing coming out of her shell. I will admit, it would be better if Zach was here, but I can't force him to stay. And once we are able to get Cammie in with her roommates everything will begin to feel normal again."

"Okay, I will give it more time. But in the mean time get Zach back here, he may be the only one who will truly understand what she is going through right now and he would probably help her with training too."

"I'll reach out to him again, I think he is just having trouble looking at her knowing that everything wrong with her is because of his other but I also think he feels something for Cammie. I think he respects her and she can be one to challenge him in the future. I think it scares him."

"She always had that affect on people Joe, once you meet Cammie you love her and she will be in your life for as long as your alive."

"I know Rach, she's just like her father." He said with a small smile and my mom began sobbing at the mention of my dad.

I guess he was right, I was a lot like my father, but one thing would be different, I wouldn't get myself killed. I exited the secret passageway and began heading down to the dining hall to meet Grant and Jonas when a voice stopped me in my track.

"Well Gallagher Girl, you definitely never cease to amaze me."

 **Pleaaaase review and let me know what you think or anything :)**


	5. The Puzzle

**So so sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy and started another story too!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter :)**

Chapter 5: The Puzzle

Cammie POV

~4 July 2006~

"Oh wow, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." I replied sarcastically as

I rolled my eyes and walked past Zach, except he held onto my arm and made me look into his emerald green eyes.

"They're worried about you, you know? And I am too, your adjusting too well." He continued to look me in the eye, making sure I wouldn't lie to him.

"Zachary, I am fine. I have been training so when she comes back for me I will be ready. Plus, it helps me concentrate and get my anger out." I said plainly as he began to look at me with sorrow.

"Eventually that anger will turn to sadness, and when that hits I'll be here." Was all he said and let me go and walked into the dining hall, smiling once Grant and Jonas noticed him.

I don't think any of them realized, I thought my dad was dead before I saw him. I had grieved for him, and this anger in me is what replaced it. Training is what has gotten me through everything, all the pain, all the grief and loss, and it gave me purpose. I took a deep breathe and walked up to the table where the boys were sitting.

"So, what are you crazy kids up to tonight?" I asked as I smiled, Grant and Jonas hated it when i called them kids.

"Cameron, Zach and I are planning on training while Jonas here is going to hack into Gallagher and find out who your roommates will be. We need to make sure your in good hands when we leave." Grant responded with a wink. Oh. My. God.

"Well, I'm happy to watch you two fight each other." I said as I smiled at Grant.

"Ohhhh, well I think you just can't resist the possibility of seeing us without shirts." He replied while pushing out his chest and flexing his biceps. I couldn't contain it, I laughed.

"Grant, I am a spy. If I wanted to see you without a shirt on I would find a way to do it without you knowing. Dumbass. I said as I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to get my dinner. Tonight was spaghetti and meat balls, my favourite. As I was dishing up Zach came up behind me and place a small hand on my back.

"You know, I can't help but notice you seem to be attracted to me. As you keep asking my where abouts when I am not here. And believe me, you are not tough on the eyes." He said with a smirk, and I hate to admit it that smirk only gets hotter every time he uses it.

"You realize I was only asking where you were as I was worried about you, because I am a caring person and didn't want to either have to come save you or find you dead in a ditch."

"You can keep telling yourself but I know you want some of this." He said with a wink, oh game on on.

"Oh, you mean this spaghetti? It is my favourite how did you know?" His face immediately dropped and I grabbed a slice of garlic bread and put it in my mouth and walked back to the table with my dish.

"Did he ask you out yet?" Grant asked as I got back to the table and my eyebrows furrowed in response.

"Did he what?"

"Well, he will get mad if he hears this, but he's been asking about you every chance he gets. And he's not one to wait to ask a girl out when he's interested."

"Why would he be interested in me?" I asked with confusion in my voice. I wasn't super pretty, I was blonde, average and blended in with the crowds.

"You're kidding right?" Jonas said as he looked puzzled and was trying to figure out if I was pulling his leg or not. I didn't say anything back and just shrugged my shoulders and went to eating my food.

"You Cameron Morgan are hot and the two of you have sexual tension, so do us all a favour and make a move on him."

"GRANT!" I whisperer yelled as Zach was on his way back and I didn't want to draw anymore attention to myself then I already had.

"So what are you all whispering about?" Zach smirked as he got back to the table.

"Just about how Grant is going to kick your ass tonight, we didn't want to hurt your feelings." I said, trying to get him off the subject. I did not want him thinking that I thought he cared about me. Because then he might know that I felt something there, unsure if he felt the same.

"No worries, my feelings will not be hurt as I will be the one winning tonight."

"HA! You are on buddy, whoever loses has to sing all day tomorrow, no talking" Grant replied, that wasn't a punishment for who lost. It was a punishment on Jonas and I. We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes and laughed.

"What?" Grant and Zach asked as they looked at us confused by our laughter.

"We were just concluding that a)you two are idiots and b)it's more of a punishment for us than you." I said and shrugged and Jonas nodded in agreement.

"Well, thats rude." Grant stated and went back to eating his dinner while Zach eyes me suspiciously.

"So Gallagher Girl, how goes the training? Ready for the big leagues?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows at me and looked me up and down.

"Well first, perv and second almost there. With some help from Grant I'm learning pretty quickly." I winked at Grant as I said it and he responded by putting his fist up and I smiled and touched my fist with his. We were like brother and sister now, especially after all the training. Zach appeared to slightly glare at Grant but quickly hid it as quickly as it appeared.

"Hell yeah!' Grant said and I laughed.

"I am finished my food so I am going to go and get ready, see you boys in a bit!" I said as I got up and left the table, fully knowing they were all watching my ass as I walked away. I quickly placed my hand behind my back and gave them the finger and I could hear them just laugh in response as I continued towards my room.

Zach POV

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Grant asked the second Cammie was out of earshot.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what exactly he was talking about. Him and Jonas quickly shared a look and then focused back on me.

"You need to make a move on her before she doesn't like you anymore." Grant said and Jonas simply nodded in agreement.

"Ugh not this again. You two are crazy, she's nice girl and I don't like her that way. I mean yeah she's super hot but I don't want a relationship." I said as I shrugged.

"Zach, you are a lying piece of shit. There has been a glint in your eye since you met her, she brings out your good side. I am so sick of the sexual tension and you two asking about each other. Just make a damn move and save us this trouble." Jonas said, wow.

"Yeah, seriously Zach. How many times are we going to have this conversation? Since you met her you've been infatuated with her and you cant figure out why. We know that's why you haven't been around her." Grant added and they both looked at me, awaiting an answer.

"Alright FINE!" I said and took in a deep breath, ready to tell them. "There is something about her I can't place. She's beautiful, strong, independent, and she does something to me. She's all I can think about and I can't touch her because whenever I do all I feel is electricity. Whenever she is around I can't help but feel I need to protect her and I should have protected her from my devil of a mother." I said her name with venom, I will never forgive her for what she did to Cammie.

"So tell her that." Jonas said as he jostled his head to the side, trying to get me to go after her, so I did.

"Meet you in the barn Grant!" I yelled as I walked away and didn't care to listen for his response.

I got to her room and knocked, I couldn't hear her and there were no lights on so I continued on to the barn. As I approached I could hear music, and I think heard her singing. Once I reached my destination I recognized the song as _My Favourite Part_ by Mac Miller and Ariana Grande.

" _If you wanna stay, we're taking it slow baby_

 _'Cause you and me, and I got enough on my mind_

 _But I can make some time for something so divine_

 _Said, you just don't know how beautiful you are_

 _And baby that's my favourite part_

 _You walk around so clueless to it all_

 _Like nobody gonna break your heart_

 _It'll be alright babe, see, me, I got you covered_

 _I'm gon' be your lover, you might be the one_

 _If it's only tonight, ayy, we don't need to worry_

 _We ain't in a hurry, rushin' into love_ "

I couldn't helped myself, I smiled as she sang and once she finished I made my presence known and slow clapped for her and she turned around and blushed as I spoke.

"Brava Gallagher Girl, you really can sing."

"Thanks, sorry I kinda get wrapped up when I sing."

"Don't apologize. You are amazing, your eyes really shine when while you sing." I said as I walked up to her and by the end I was right in front of her and in that moment I knew Grant and I would not be sparring tonight.

"Thank you." She responded to me with a real smile as she stared at my eyes and I stared right back. _Damnit Zach, just do it_! I told myself as I reach to cup her face and brought her lips to mine. The second her lips touched mine I felt an electric shock go through my body. Her lips were soft against mine and once she got over her shock she responded by moulding her lips with mine and bringing her arms up and around my neck, her fingers playing with my hair. I deepened the kiss and my tongue asked for entrance which she gave. I could feel her give in to me and I knew neither of us wanted this to end.

 **There we go! I'm getting to the Zammie!**

 **Please review! :)**


	6. Power Over Me

**So so sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy and had a little writers block.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter :)**

Chapter 6: Power Over Me

Cammie POV

~4 July 2006~

I was kissing Zachary Goode. We had slowly backed up until my back was against the wall and the whole of his body was covering mine. He kept one hand on my face while the other slide down the side of my body and rested on my hip. I would be lying to say that I didn't feel an electric shock wherever his fingers landed. On instinct my fingers were playing with his hair at the back of his neck and I swear I almost felt him slightly moan into my mouth.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine and we were both breathless and I closed my eyes, drinking in the comfort he brought me.

"So Gallagher Girl, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked and I opened my eyes and his striking emerald eyes were staring back into mine.

"Yes." I said with a smile and brought his lips back to mine. Soon enough we were in another heated make out session, oblivious to our surroundings.

"WHOA! PG here kids!" Grant yelled as he entered the P&E barn.

Zach and I immediately pulled apart and I couldn't help the blush crawl onto my face, which was very noticeable might I add.

"Oh your fine Grant, let's get to it." Zach said as he lifted away from me and went towards the sparring matt.

I watched him walk away and part of me still couldn't believe what had just happened. Jonas came up to me and gave me a look wanting to know what exactly happened.

"We can talk about it later, but for now let's go support these two losers." I said to Jonas and he nodded in agreement.

"So, who do you think will win?"

"I want to say Grant will…but don't tell Zach." I said with a smile and Jonas laughed at me.

"Historically Grant has won the last 9 out of 10 times, but Zach has been sparring more an working out more too. So at this point guessing correctly has the odds as knowing who will have the shortest stick." Jonas said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"wow, and here I thought I was over thinking this match." I said with a raised eyebrow as Jonas and I continued to the side of the matt where we could watch and not accidentally get punched or kicked.

"Okay, so normal house rules and Jonas is the judge if anything questionable happens?" Grant said as him and Zach lined up opposite to each other.

"Agreed, Jonas count us in." Zach said to Jonas while not taking his eyes off Grant, obviously thinking the best way to win this fight."

"3…2…1…GO!" Jonas yelled back as the two circled each other.

I could tell that Zach was waiting for Grant to make the first move as they continued to stare each other down, Zach was right. Grant moved to punch him in the side while but Zach got out of the way and countered with a kick to his stomach.

They went back and fourth for 10 minutes and 32 seconds before Grant caught Zach distracted and flipped him over his back and had him pinned to the floor. Zach was definitely not happy about that but Jonas and I were both laughing at the turn of events. Either way both of them were evenly matched and they definitely had a good work out.

Jonas and I clapped at the end of the match.

"Nice try Zachy, but I think Grant is just a little better." I said as I walked up to him and put my fingers almost together to express my point and he just smirked at me.

"Zachy? Well that nickname will get you into trouble Gallagher Girl."

"Awe but it's such a great nickname Zachy-Poo." I said as I pouted my lips at him and I could see Grant and Jonas both rolling their eyes and holding in laughter at our encounter.

"You asked for it." He said as he smirked, leaned down, and grabbed me by the hips and put me over his shoulders.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as I was giggling and Zach was making his way out of the barn.

"BE SAFE KIDS!" Grant yelled at us as we went through the door and I could feel Zach's laugh through my body.

"I can't put you down Gallagher Girl, I told you calling me _that_ would get you into trouble. It's not my fault you didn't listen." He said and I could almost hear him smiling as he said it. I think he enjoyed the closeness as much as I did.

"Well, I wasn't aware of the punishment and I need a cute pet name for you anyways. Blackthorne Boy is okay, so I need a better one."

"You can call me Z or smirk, or emerald God. None of those will get you into trouble." He replied, oh GOD. Those were even worse.

"Umm first off those are WORSE than Zachy. No way will I ever call you any type of God, sorry but you don't need any more of an ego boost."

"So, you admit I am god-like but won't give me a nickname with that in it?"

"That is not what I said."

"That's what it sounds like you said."

"No, that's how you are interpreting it and that is not my fault."

"I still disagree Gallagher Girl, but I am telling you now never call me Zachy again."

"Alright, alright I promise."

Just as I said promise he put me back on the ground and I realized we were back in the Academy and I was in front of my room.

"So, my chivalrous boyfriend brought me right back to my room where I will be safe for the night?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why yes he did, he knows you need your beauty rest so you don't get all bitchy on him." He said with a smirk and the second the worse came out of his mouth I frowned and punched him in the arm, hard.

" _That_ was uncalled for." I said as my lips stayed in a straight line and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was not, because it'e true."

"Well, I was going to invite you to come in and hangout for a bit, but now I don't want to." I said with a smirk, fully knowing he would have wanted to come in.

"Gallagher Girl, we both know that is a very bad idea. You know I will do anything you ask and anything to keep you safe because you are mine. You have a power over me and when I'm with you my willpower is gone and all I want to do is hold you and kiss you and never stop. For now, I will be a good gentleman and give you a kiss goodnight and see you at breakfast." He said and with each word his eyes got darker and darker. I was too stunned to move and just stared back at him.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl." He said as he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips and turned and walked back to his room.

Damn, what was this boy doing to me? He cared about me so much and hadn't known me that long. But why do I feel the same way? I was taken out of my thought by my phone buzzing from a text. It was from my mom:

 _Hi sweety, I heard about your date! We're going shopping tomorrow to find you some nice outfits. Have a good sleep! xoxox._

Great, now I had to go shopping. I hated shopping, but I guess I couldn't exactly wear my uniform on a date. I got ready for bed and found myself dreading having to go shopping and talk boys with my mother all day tomorrow. Someone save me, like yesterday.

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Ahh yes! They finally kissed! Don't worry it's all Zammie all the time now!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. No Such Things As Normal

**Please enjoy! I'm just starting to get into the meat of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters owned by Ally Carter :)**

Chapter 7: No Such Thing as Normal

Cammie POV

~5 July 2006~

It was already noon and I couldn't decide if I loved or hated shopping. I enjoyed the aspect of new clothes and spending a day outside the academy with my mom, but sweet baby jesus. If I had to try on another outfit before I got some food in me I might actually murder someone.

"Mother, I am getting hangry." I said with a stern look in my eye but could only hold it for a second before I burst out laughing. "But I am serious, I am hungry and craving a smoothie or something. I didn't realize shopping would be such a work out."

"Well darling, to look amazing all the time is hard work and it starts with having the right wardrobe. But, there is a smoothie place over there so how about we get you a snack before you bite my head off."

"Thanks mommy." I said with a shy smile and my body moved from side to side as I was a toddler who just got what they wanted when their parents first said no.

"You're welcome dear, now come along and be a good baby." She said as she took my hand and we made our way across the hall.

It was only quiet enough for me to hear, but what I heard sent ice down my spine.

 _"You can run and hide, but you are mine until you remember."_ Catherine. Before I knew it I felt like the kid who hide while her dad handled the bad men. My feet were still and my entire body was tense. I scanned the mall for any sign of her, but it was if she was a ghost and had already vanished. My mom didn't seem to notice Catherine was here, so I quickly masked myself and smiled as she handed me my smoothie.

I couldn't tell her, I can't have her in any dangers. This was my problem and I would solve it on my own. I would do anything to kill Catherine, even if it meant losing my life.

"What happened to you kiddo? You were there and then poof, just like a chameleon." She said with a raised eyebrow and I forced myself to smile.

"Oh well I saw a top I wanted and then I got close and realized it was peplum and had to let it go."

"Oh yes, you and peplum tops do not go together kiddo, sorry." She replied as she shrugged.

"Mmm, strawberry banana! It's my absolute most favourite smoothie in the entire world!" I over exaggerated which made her laugh again.

"I know, why do you think I got it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and I just smiled at her and laughed.

"So, how much more shopping do we need to do?" I asked and then it was her turn to laugh.

"Well, I only want to bring you to one more store so after that if you want to leave we can."

The last store she wanted to go Aritzia and honestly the clothes were beautiful but so expensive. I think if I ever got a stain on that brand new white top I would cry.

After an hour in the store we finally decided to leave and head home then my mom saw something in a window so I waited for her outside the store when I felt a hand brush mine and a note in my hand.

 _Meet me out back._

It had to have been Catherine, no one else knows who I am or what I look like. I looked around and saw her figure turning around the corner. I couldn't help myself from following her outside, I peaked back and saw my mom and she was purchasing something and this was my chance. I quickly slid through the crowd and ended up outside the side door of the mall, where there was no excess people.

"Ah, so the curious Cameron came back." She said with a sneer. "You are mine, so remember what you saw with your father at the circus." Then she began humming a circus tune that brought me back and I could see my dad brush passing with some woman who I had never seen before but I quickly pushed the memory and focused on the demon in front of me.

"I am not yours, and I will kill you." I said as I pre pared for a fight.

"Haha, you will not kill me and I'm not here to take you today. I need you to remember the details or else you are no use to me and you will be the dead one."

"What? Not ready to fight me? I can take you on, any day, any time, any where."

"No today dear, run back to your mother dearest." She said as she turned the corner and left me there, alone.

I stood there for awhile, stunned that she was letting me live. Granted, she was waiting for just the right opportunity to take me back. I had to remember, for myself so I can beat her at whatever game she was playing.

"Cammie! There you are, why did you run off?" My mom yelled as she burst through the door.

"Sorry mom, I just had a panic attack and needed some air. I'll tell you next time I promise." I said with a smile.

"Okay sweet, no worries. I just want to make sure you are safe, always." She said as she hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and soaked in her presence and smell as I had been away from her for so long, I needed my mom.

We just stood there and hugged for an hour before we finally left and the car ride home was peaceful and silent.

 **Just a little itty bitty turn of events! I'm sorry it's short but I needed to get over this hump before the big date!**

 **Please let me know what you think and I will do my best to update every Thursday! :)**


End file.
